


Fueled By A Concoction of Coffee, Energy Drink, And Patrick Stump

by Science_Cat



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Band, Fluff, Implied Ryden, M/M, Peterick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Science_Cat/pseuds/Science_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He pulled a small can of Monster energy drink before pouring the entire can into his coffee. Preceding, he looked directly at Patrick. “I’m going to die.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fueled By A Concoction of Coffee, Energy Drink, And Patrick Stump

**Author's Note:**

> I had the sudden urge to write in the middle of the night, so I wrote this piece of trash. Drabble? I'm sorry if the actual college part is inaccurate, for I am just a poor high schooler. I didn't look too much into the college part anyway because this was a quick thing. As always, excuse any errors, and I hope you enjoy. Feedback is welcome.

Today Patrick was running on a single cup of coffee and sheer willpower. It was halfway into the first week of the first semester of college, and Patrick was already done with dragging his ass out of bed every morning. He let out a deep sigh before entering the large lecture room. Surprisingly, he was earlier than usual today. He took his seat towards the front and slowly watched the room fill up, glancing around the room of half awake students. Patrick wasn’t quite familiar with anyone yet. Now and then he’d strike up a conversation with Joe, who sat next to him, but Joe always showed up late. And Brendon, talked too much, he was always across the room talking to a guy named Ryan. Patrick knew his name because Brendon would not shut up about how great Ryan was. Drifting into a daze, he was startled back into reality by a loud thud next to him. A seat over a rather attractive man slumped into his chair, a cup of coffee on his desk. God, Patrick could use some coffee right now, but not as much as the guy himself. He looked dead, deep bags under his whiskey eyes, scuffed up black hair and a five o’clock shadow covering half of his face to match. Patrick doesn’t know why he hadn’t noticed him before. Patrick was a bit concerned for half dead guy; he almost wanted to ask if he was okay. Instead, sleep deprived man let out a sigh before rummaging through his bag for something. He pulled a small can of Monster energy drink before pouring the entire can into his coffee. Preceding, he looked directly at Patrick. “I’m going to die.” Half-dead guy then proceeded to chug the whole thing. Patrick couldn’t do anything but stare with wide eyes. Across the room, Brendon was cheering him on. “Pete, Pete, Pete, Pete!” With a shudder, Pete set the coffee cup down with a clunk. Sure enough, it was completely empty. Brendon let out a whoop of victory. “Are you okay?” he asked, with genuine concern. “Probably not, I think I’m going to vomit. Or die. Or both.” Pete says with a shrug. “But at least I’ll die looking at something beautiful,” Pete smirks. Patrick glanced behind him, confused for a moment before realization set in, and he could feel himself turning bright as a tomato. Pete let out a laugh, a toothy grin spreading across his face. “I don’t think I’ve caught your name before adorable, concerned guy whom I really want to make out with.” Face now on fire, Patrick somehow managed to stutter out his name. “P-Patrick. My name.” To be honest, he wouldn’t mind if Pete made out with him. But he was a potato compared to him. “Well, ‘Trick, would you like to go out for some decent coffee at ass o’clock in the morning? I promise I don’t usually look like a dirty hobo, ” he asks, wiggling his eyebrows. Patrick laughs before internally cursing at his skin color. “Like a date?” he asks. “Date? I didn’t say date. You said date.” Pete says smirking. “A date it is,” Patrick says, with a newfound surge of confidence. “I’ll give you my number?” he says, pulling out a pen from his pocket. Pete rips out a piece of notebook paper, handing it to Patrick. He quickly scribbles his number down and hands it back, Pete stuffing it into his pocket. Out of thin air, Brendon appears with a “Guess what Ryan said?” striking a one-sided conversation with Pete. Pete looks over Brendon’s shoulder rolling his eyes and a smile towards Patrick. He returns it with a warm smile of his own before an exhausted Joe appears behind him, asking if he missed anything. The rest of Patrick’s day was ultimately, brighter.


End file.
